LOVE YOU RIVAL
by ThehunnieMuMu
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan sudah bermusuhan sejak mereka memasuki sekolah dasar menegah atas. Sebelumnya mereka rukun dan bersahabat. Entah kenapa, hubungan mereka berakhir dengan saling membenci.


Love You Rival

Annyeonghaseyo~

Kembali bertemu dengan saya, Author ThehunnieMuMu~~~

Kali ini, saya akan membuat FF hasil imajinatif saya sendiri. Entah kenapa bangun-bangun sudah rindu buat FFN

Cerita ini, tentu dengan melibat judul diatas seperti para readers mengerti bukan? Kuanggap iya, heheh... :D

Cerita ini mengisahkan kedua orang yg saling membenci satu sama lain karena 'suatu hal' yg disebut sebagai RIVAL. Setiap munculnya kebencian pasti ada alasannya, bukan?

Maka...

Jika anda penasaran...

Kita mulai ceritanyaaa... :):):):):):):):):)

AUTHOR

THEHUNNIEMUMU

MAIN CAST

HUNHAN (GS)

ANOTHER CAST

EXO COUPLE (GS)

RATE

T+

GENRE

ROMANCE, FUNNY/LITTLE, HURT, SCHOOL LIFE, FLUF

SUMMARY

Sehun dan Luhan sudah bermusuhan sejak mereka memasuki sekolah dasar menegah atas. Sebelumnya mereka rukun dan bersahabat. Entah kenapa, hubungan mereka berakhir dengan saling membenci.

Apa sebenarnya yg terjadi? Kalian penasaran?

Kalau begitu bacalah FFN ini sampai selesai... :D

Pagi hari yg cerah, burung-burung yg berterbangan indah di langit biru serta dengan siulan merdu. Suara angin yg sejuk dan segar. Suasana yg nyaman dan pas untuk pagi hari.

Disebuah jalanan khusus pejalan kaki, tampak beberapa manusia mulai berada disana. Berjalan menuju ketujuan, dimana mereka akan melalui hari-hari mereka. Sedangkan dijalanan lalu lintas, tampak beberapa kendaraam yg lewat dengan kecepatan rata-rata.

Terlihat seorang yeoja manis yg munggil, kini melintas jalanan dengan mobil van mahalnya berwarna merah. Yeoja itu duduk dengan santai sambil menyetir dengan kecepatan rata-rata. Kepala yeoja itu sedikit bergerak kesana sini, dengan menikmati lantuan musik yg menyalur menuju ke telinga merahnya melalui _handset. _

Tak butuh waktu yg cukup lama, yeoja itu kini tiba di sekolahnya yg terkenal sebagai sekolah terelit no.2 di SEOUL. Yaitu .SCHOOL. Kebanyakkan murid-murid yg bersekolah disana merupakan kalangan orang kaya, sama sepertinya. Tapi, ada juga yg kalangan miskin. Namun pintarnya luar biasa, dan dijuluki culun karna pola pakaian mereka yg sangat NERD!

Setelah memakirkan mobil mewahnya -kesayangannya-, yeoja itu mulai keluar dari mobilnya dengan anggun. Banyak pasangan mata menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum dan iri , karena kecantikkannya.

Mata bak rusa, alis mata yg halus, bulu mata yg lentik, tubuh munggil yg enak dipeluk, kulit yg mulus dan putih. Bibir yg enak di cium, dan apa yg ada padanya sangat SEMPURNA.

Xi Luhan, itulah namanya. Yeoja yg dikenal sebagai QUEEN of girls ini adalah seorang yeoja yg memiliki suara yg merdu dan pandai dance. Bahkan dia memiliki sahabat-sahabat yg tak kalah cantik darinya. Hampir seluruh namja di sekolah ini menyebutnya sebagai yeoja idaman karena kecantikkan, kebaikkan hatinya, dan juga kemanisannya.

Namun...

Ada satu orang yg tidak mengakuinya. Yaitu...

"Ckckck... pagi-pagi sudab tebar pesona."

Luhan, yeoja itu langsung mendengus kesal dan kemudian memandang seorang namja tampan yg berada dibelakangnya dengan sengit. Sedangkan yg dipandang hanya memasang mimik wajah super FLAT kearah yeoja didepannya.

"Masalah untukmu, OH SEHUN. Ohohoh, kau iri padaku. Hm?" Ucap Luhan dengan nada sing and song sambil meledek namja bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"Ck! Kau terlalu percaya diri pendek. Kau tk lihat yeoja-yeoja disana nemandangku dengan tanpa kedip. Mata rusa jelekmu itu sudah buta, eo." Ucap Sehun kemudian pergi dari sana dengan stay cool.

"MWO! YAK, OH SEHUN BERHENTI DISANA. BERANINYA KAU MENGATAKI BEGITU! AKU TAK MENGEJEKMU MAUPUN MENGATAI KEJELEKKANMU! AISHHH! OH SEHUNNNNNNNNNNN!" teriak nyaring Luhan namun terdengar merdu bagi para namja yg sedang berada disekelilingnya.

Tapi bagi Oh Sehun itulah suara paling jelek yg pernah didengarnya dalam masa hidupnya. Tentu, demi Eommanya yg memiliki suara merdu dan Appanya yg tukang rapper -dulu-, dia lebih baik dengan suara nyaring Baekhyun -sahabat Luhan, maupun kekasih Chanyeol hyung- itu dari pada dengar suara nyaring Luhan.

Oya, mari perkenalan dulu.

Oh Sehun, itulah nama namja yg tadi bermasalah dengan Luhan. Namja yg tertampan dan disebut sebagai ICE PRINCE itu adalah rival terberat Luhan. Anak dari seorang Oh Kyuhyun dan Oh Hyejun yg merupakan mantan Entertaiment. Sehun merupakan anak yg mandiri, dia lebih suka naik sepeda ke sekolah dari pada naik kendaraan. Karena menurutnya naik sepeda lebih sehat.

OKE KEMBALI KE CERITAAA!

Setelah selesai mengerutu ditempat parkir, kini Luhan sedang menikmati hembusan angin di atap sekolah untuk meredahkan emosinya. Setiap kali dia selesai berantam dengan MANTAN SAHABATNYA itu, dia pasti akan ke atap sekolah.

Rambut lembut bergelombong indah milik Luhan bergerai bagaikan lantuan indah karena hembusan angin. Mata rusa yg indah itu tertutup seolah dia menikmati angin yg nenerpa diwajah lembut dan halusnya. Namun dalam sebuah kenyataan, dia sama sekali tidak menikmatinya.

Alisnya berkerut, matanya terpejam erat. Tangannya terangat mengenggam pagar pembatasan dengan tak kalah erat. Pikirannya menerawag ke masa yg sebenarnya tidak ingin diingatnya lagi.

Masa-masa...

Saat dia masih bersahabatan dengan orang yg sudah nenjadi rivalnya, yaitu...Oh Sehun. Setetes air mata keluar dari mata rusa indah itu setelah dia nenbukanya. Hati yg perih itu membuatnya sesak atas kenyataan.

Ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya, tapi pada akhirnya dia yg menerima imbasnya. Kepercayaan yg selalu dipengangnya, runtur bagaikan angin. Mengingat kejadian masa lalu yg membuatnya menjadi seperti ini

"Ahh~" hembus keluar dari bibir ranum Luhan dengan bersamaan keluarnya asap yg dikarenakan suasana yg dingin. Dipeluknya tubuhnya yg terasa dingin karena dia tidak memakai jaket dan jas sekolahnya, hanya mengenakan kemeja yg lumayan tipis dibalut tentop putih didalamnya.

Setelah mulai tenang, Luhan berahli jalan turun menuju kelasnya. Sepanjang jalan, lorong sekolah terasa sepi. Alasannya, karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 20 menit yg lalu.

Sambil berjalan, Luhan memandang kesana kemari demi melihat apa ada guru lewat atau tidak. Tidak mendapati satupun, yeoja manis itu menghel .nafas legah dan kemudian berjalan dengan santai. Namun saat akan membelok, dia dikejutkan dengan seorang guru yg sedang berjalan dengan...sehun, sambil membahas sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia berahli berbalik dan menempel dirinya didinding itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

'Semoga Jung Saem tidak melihatku.' Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Sehun, aku serahkan semuanya. Aku tau kau pasti bisa menyelesaikannya." Ucap Jung Saem yg pada saat itu menatap kearah kanan dimana Sehun berada.

Sehun hendak menjawab, namun tertahan saat dia menoleh kekiri dan mendapati Luhan sedang menempel dirinya didinding dengan bodohnya *menurutnya*. Hampir saja Jung Saem akan menoleh ke kiri, langsung Sehun tahan.

"Ne, Saem." Ucap Sehun cepat sambil melirik sedikit ke arah Luhan yg masih memejamkan matanya disana.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan ke kantor kepala sekolah dulu. Kamu sudah boleh kembali ke kelasmu." Ucap Jung Saem dan kemudian pergi dari sana.

Sehun berahli memandang yeoja paling begok itu dengan kesal. 'Dia pasti bolos lagi.' Gumamnya kemudian mendekat kepada Luhan yg masih berposisi seperti itu.

Dengan kedua tangannya yg mengurung yeoja pabbo itu, Sehun memandang kebawah karna tubuh Luhan yg pendek darinya itu. Sehun tetap diam dan melihat reaksi yg akan muncul nantinya.

Sedangkan Luhan dapat mencium aroma yg sangat familiar untuknya. Alisnya berkerut dan hidung munggilnya mulai mengedus aroma. Otaknya coba berproses.

"Ini, seperti baunya..." ucap Luhan terhenti dan langsung membuka matanya dan menatap keatas. Bola mata rusa indah itu membulat, bahkan lebih bulat dari mata Kyungsoo sahabatnya.

"Oh, kau masih ingat aromaku ternyata." Ucap Sehun sambil ber-smirk ria sedangkan Luhan menatap horor kearah Sehun yg mengurungnya.

Dengan kasar, Luhan mendorong Sehun menjauh darinya dan menatap namja itu dengan tajam. Sedangkan yg didorong hanya cuek dan nenatap datar kearah Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku karna kau selamat karenaku. Kalau saja Jung Saem dia berbalik kearahmu, kau pasti akan dihukum olehnya." Ucap Sehun stay cool seolah bangga karena telah menolong orang.

"Ck! Aku tk butuh tolonganmu, Oh Sehun." Ucap Luhan marah dan berahli berbalik untuk pergi. Namun langkahnya berhenti tak kalah mendengar lontaran kata menyakitkan yg menusuk hatinya.

"Ohohoh... seorang Xi Luhan yg kukenal ternyata tidak pernah berubah. Seharusnya aku sadar, bahwa dia tidak pandai mengucapkan kata 'gomawo'. Apa rasa tidak tau diri dan merasa dirinya benar itu semakin tinggi!" Ucap Sehun tajam dan menatap punggung Luhan. Tatapan elang tajan itu berahli menatap tangan Luhan yg mengepal erat seolah ingin menonjoknya.

"Kalau itu yg kau mau. Yaudah, GOMAWO!" Ucap Luhan dan pergi dari sana sebelum tangisnya meledak. Seketika langkahnya berhenti, menghapus air matanya dengan kasar tanpa sadar Sehun terus memperhatikannya.

"Dan..." ucapnya berhenti kemudian berbalik menatap Sehun dengan tajam namun lirih "...aku tau diri OH SEHUN dan aku tidak pernah MERASA BAHWA DIRIKU SELALU BENAR!" Lanjutnya dan kemudian berbalik lari meninggalkan Sehun yg terdiam disana.

Sehun, namja itu tau bahwa dia sudah membuat yeoja itu menangis untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan helaan nafas yg berat, dia memejamkan matanya dan bersandar didinding dimana Luhan sandarkan. Tangannya terangkat memijat pelipisnya dengan gelisah. Hatinya entah kenapa tertohok mendengar ucapan terakhir yeoja itu. Tatapan itu, tatapan yg membuatnya lemah. Tatapan rusa yg lirih itu, membuat hatinya...terasa sakit.

Luhan POV.

Seketika aku berhenti menagis, kupandang sekitar dan aku baru sadar. Ternyata aku lari menuju ke taman belakang sekolah. Aku menarik nafas demi menetralkan nafasku sambil berjalan menuju bangku yg kosong. Aku berahli duduk dan memejamkan mataku.

Sakit. Itulah yg kurasakan kini. Ucapan Sehun, membuatku merasa seperti orang yg tidak tau untung. Aku tau kalau sifatku memang buruk, tapi tidak sekalipun aku merasa bahwa aku selalu benar.

Lelehan air mata keluar dari mataku dab segera ku hapus dengan kasar. Aku berahli memandang sekitar taman. Tatapanku terhenti tak kalah mataku terfokus pada bunga indah itu.

_Flashback._

_Tampak kedua manusia yg kini sedang bermain di taman halaman sekolah. Keduanya sedang menatap sebuah bunga cantik dengan pandangan suka. _

_"Bunganya cantiknya, changi." Ucap seorang namja tampan pada seorang yeoja yg berada disebelahnya. Yg ditanya hanya bergumam tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga cantik itu. _

_Sehun, namja itu menatap yeoja sebelah yg tak lain adalah kekasihnya. Jung Chaerin. Sehun terseyum dan kemudian memetik bunga itu membuat Chaerin kengat bukan main._

_"Hunnie, kau akan kena marah ka-" ucapan Chaerin terhenti tak kalah Sehun menempelkan bunga itu diselipan rambut dibagian telinganya sambik terseyum tampan. Bahkan wajahnya memerah karena malu dan senang sekaligus. _

_Tanpa sadar, Luhan selaku sahabat Sehun menatap kemesrahaan mereka dari kejauhan. Air matanya menetes dan bibirnya melengkung keatas membentuj seyuman lirih. Merasa tidak tahan, di berahli pergi dari sana sebelum hatinya semakin bergelonjak sakit. _

_Flashback off._

"Hiskmm..." isakkan keluar dari bibirku dengan segera aku menutupnya dengan kedua tanganku. Mataku tak henti-henti mengelurkan air mata. Hatiku terasa sangat tersakiti. Perih, dan itu menbuatku lemah.

Aku marah, aku ingin berteriak, aku ingin menagis sepuasnya. Namun, aku tak mampu. Ini terlalu sakit dan menbuatku takut. Kupejamkan mataku dan akhirnya menagis. Aku tk peduli lagi, tak peduli jika ada yg nenatapku menagis ditaman. Tak peduli lagi jika aku di cap cenggeng. AKU TK PEDULI LAGI.

Di Kantin.

Kini aku mengisi perutku dengan makanan yg cukup banyak di meja. Tak peduli jika banyak mata memandangku sambil berbisik. Yg kupedulikan ialah perutku yg lapar setelah menagis harus di isi.

"Xi Luhan, astaga... kemana saja kau dari tadi." Ucap Baekhyun yg baru menemukanku disini. Aku hanya memandang yeoja yg lebih munggil dariku itu dan langsung lanjut makan tanpa menjawabnya.

Baekhyun berakhir duduk disampingku sambil menelpon seseorang yg kunyakin dia menelpon Kyungsoo. Setelah itu, dia mulai beraksi menghentikanku untuk makan lagi.

"Luhan, berhenti. Kau akan muntah jika makan sebanyak ini." Ucapnya dan aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap makan dengan lahap dan cepat.

"XI LUHAN! Ada apa denganmu! BERHENTI MAKAN LAGI!" Bentak Baekhyun dan aku tetap memakannya walaupun dia mulai menjauhkan makanan-makanan dariku.

"Jangan nengangguku." Ucapku sambil memakan makananku

"Baekhyun, Luhan!" Pekik yg kunyakin suara Kyungsoo.

"Kyung, bantu aku menghentikan rusa liar ini. Dia akan muntah kalau makan sebanyak gini." Ucap Baekhyun dan kemudian mereka mulai menjauhkan makanan-makanan dari hadapanku. Namun, aku tidak tinggal diam. Semakin mereka menjauhkannya, aku semakin ingin mengambilnya.

"Biarkan aku memakannya, aku lapar." Ucapku sedikit lirih.

"Tidak!" Ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun bersamaan.

"Ku..kumohon hisk... aku lapar." Ucapku tidak mampu lagi menahannya.

Akhirnya aku menagis disana, menagis dengan sendu. Bisa ku rasakan kedua sahabatku memelukku dengan erat. Membisikkan ketenangan padaku. Tapi, percuma saja. Air mata ini tetap mengalir, seiring dengan isakkan yg terus keluar dari bibirku.

Sehun POV.

Kini, aku bersama kedua sahabatku, Chanyeol hyung dan Kai menuju kekantin untuk mengisi perut kami.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka terus mengatakan hal-hal yg tak penting. Sedangkan aku hanya berjalan dengan malas dan bosan.

Seketika bayangan kejadian tadi itu, muncul seketika. Bayangan dimana Luhan yg membelakangiku dan mengucapkan sesuatu hal yg menohok hatiku dan juga tatapan sendu itu.

"Haahh..." Helaku lirih.

"Gwuenchanayo, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung.

Kupandang Chanyeol hyung dan Kai yg menatapku khawatir. Apa helaan nafasku begitu keras hingga mereka mendengarnya? Entahlah.

"Gwuenchana, hyung." Ucapku datar dan kemudian fokus dalam jalanku.

Setiba kami di kantin, suasana kantin terasa...sunyi. Padahal banyak murid-murid yg sudah di kantin, namun kenapa sunyi?

"Eh? Tumben-tumbennya kantin sunyi." Ucap Kai sambil memandang sekitar kantin.

"Bukankah itu Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka kenapa?" Ucap Chanyeol hyung dan langsung menuju ke sana.

Bisa ku lihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memeluk Luhan dengan erat. Perasaanku tidak enak. Langsung saja aku menyusul Chanyeol hyung tanpa memerdulikan Kai yg mendegus kesal karna ditinggalin.

Deg.

Sakit. Itulah yg kurasakan sekarang. Melihat keadaan Luhan yg terlihat rapuh dipelukkan Kyungsoo.

"Hisk...hisk." bahkan isakkannya begitu terdengar keras diteligaku dan membuat hati ku semakin sakit. Ingin rasanya aku membawa tubuh munggil itu ke pelukkanku, namun mengingat akulah penyebab dirinya begini membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Baek." Panggil Chanyeol dan kulihat Baekhyun noona memandang kami dengan matanya yg juga bengkak karna menagis. Bahkan eyeslinernya luntur pun tidak diperdulikannya.

Tidak ada sepatah kata yg keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Yg dilakukan ialah mengelus kepala Luhan sambil meneteskan air matanya.

'Cukup, aku tak tahan lagi.' Geramku dalam hati.

Normal POV.

Segera, Sehun menarik jauh Luhan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dan membawa tubuh munggil rapuh itu ke pelukkannya.

Luhan, yeoja itu kaget bukan main. Bahkan dia berhenti menagis dan mata rusa bengkak itu membelak kaget.

"Mianhe, berhentilah menagis. Kumohon." Ucap Sehun lirih, memeluk erat Luhan tanpa memerdulikan tatapan setiap mata yg menatap tak percaya.

Oh Sehun, yg dikenal rival Xi Luhan. Memeluk rivalnya sendiri karna tidak mampu melihat rivalnya menagis. Bahkan ada yg curiga kalo penyebab Luhan nagis adalah Sehun. Tapi ada juga yg mengira walaupun rival, Sehun sangat perhatian pada Luhan.

Dan kedua pendapat itu adalah...benar. Penyebab Luhan menagis ialah Sehun dan juga Sehun juga tk mampu melihat yeoja rusa yg dulu sebagai sahabatnya itu menagis.

Luhan yg pada dasarnya berada didalam pelukkan Sehun hanya mampu diam sambil terisak kecil. Kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya, dan entah kenapa membuatnya semakin ingin menagis. Sedangkan Sehun terus berusaha menenangkan Luhan dan memeluk yeoja itu dengan erat.

Merasa tidak membuahkan hasil, Sehun mulai melonggarkan pelukkannya. Tangannya terangkat menuju kedua pipi mulus Luhan dan dengan lembut mengangkatnya. Kedua mata itu saling memandang, hingga kemudian Sehun mulai bertindak.

Semua org yg menyaksikan, membelak kanget. Bahkan Luhan pun begitu. Kalian mau tau apa yg Sehun buat? Namja itu... dia mencium Luhan tepat dibibirnya!

Tangan Luhan awalnya terangkat untuk mendorong Sehun menjauh. Namun diurungkan saat merasakan pergerakkan kecil pada bibir Sehun. Tangannya mengantung didepan dada Sehun kemudian diganti dengan meremaskan baju Sehun.

Berlahan, Luhan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kehangatan dan kelembutan yg diberikan Sehun. Hingga kemudian, Sehun melepas ciumannya dan menatap Luhan yg menunduk.

"Jeongmal mianhe, Lu." Ucap Sehun lirih dan kemudian membawa tubuh itu kembali ke pelukkannya.

Luhan tidak menagis lagi, bahkan dia merasa..bahagia? Sehun memanggilnya dengan panggilan yg sangat dirindukannya. Berlahan, dia membalas pelukkan Sehun. Memejamkan matanya menikmati moment-moment yg begitu dirindukannya.

Suasana sekolah mulai ramai dengan waktu yg menunjukkan pukul 06.45. Bel sekolah masih belum berbunyi, sehingga membuat beberapa murid berkeliaran disekitar sekolahan.

Luhan dengan malas masuk kedalam gerbang sekolah. Hari ini, dia memutuskan tidak naik mobil ke sekolah. Entahlah, dia hanya merasa ingin menikmati suasana angin pagi hari.

Banyak pasangan mata menatapnya bigung, karena pasalnya Luhan tumben-tumbennya tidak naik mobil ke sekolah. Bahkan penampilan yeoja itu terlihat biasa saha, tapi tetap manis dan cantik.

"Hey rusa jelek. Tumben tidak naik mobil." Ucap seseorang yg sangat dikenal Luhan tentunya. Siapa lagi yg berani memanggilnya 'Rusa Jelek' kalau bukan dan tak lain adalah Sehun.

"Terserah aku dong mau datang naik mobil atau tidak, namja flat." Ucap Luhan angkuh dan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yg hanya diam disana.

Kedua bibir itu berlahan tertarik ke atas membuat lengkukkan seyuman. Entah kenapa mereka merasa senang, mungkin. Sehun kemudian berjalan dengan stay cool seperti biasa. Langkahnnya sedikit dipercepat untuk menyusul Luhan. Sesampai disamping Luhan, Sehun berjalan senormalnya mungkin. Sedangkan Luhan hanya terseyum malu dan tetap berjalan.

#skip

_Kringggggggggg_

Bunyi bel istirahat akhirnya muncul. Banyak murid bersorak riang karna akhirnya mereka bisa mengistirahatkan otak mereka yg panas. Setelah para Saem keluar dari kelas, sebagian murid berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas. Namun ada juga yg lebih memilih untuk tetap dikelas.

Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun kini bersiap untuk menuju kekantin setelah mereka merapikan peralatan mereka. Sepanjang jalan mereka berbincang dan sesekali tertawa. Sepasang mata -khusus untuk para namja- menatap mereka seperti bidadari turun dari langit. Namun ada juga -untuk yeoja- menatap mereka tidak suka maupun iri.

"Hey, kalian ingin kekantin?" Tanya Chanyeol yg entah kapan berada dibelakang Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

LuBaekSoo berbalik dan menatap HunChanKai yg berada dibelakang mereka. Chanyeol dan Kai menatap ketiga yeoja itu senyuman tampannya, sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang kearah lain.

"Tentu, kalo enggak kekantin emang mau kemana." Ucap Baekhyun cutek dan kemudian jalan duluan. Chanyeol hanya tertawa dan kemudian mengejar Baekhyun. Kyungsoo dan Luhan hanya geleng-geleng melihat dua orang itu.

"Kyung noona, bersamaku ne." Ucap Kai dengan seyum tampannya dan membuat Kyungsoo merona. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyungsoo, Kai langsung menariknya, meninggalkan Luhan dan Sehun yg menatap malas sahabatnya.

"Jadi kita berdua?" Ucap Luhan sambil menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau jalan bersampingan dengan rusa jelek." Ucap Sehun bercanda dan kemudian berjalan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mempout bibirnya kesal dan kemudian berjalan sambil menghentakkan kakinya lucu.

Greb.

"Eh?" Ucap Luhan kaget aaat tiba-tiba Sehun mengenggam tangannya dan menariknya berjalan. Ditatapnya Sehun dengan pandangan bigung dan sekaligus malu.

"Aku tau aku tampan, tak usah menatapku segitunya." Ucap Sehun dengan PD-nya membuat Luhan langsung ingin muntah.

"Oh, seperti tingkat ke-PD-anmu meningkat, tuan oh." Ucap Luhan sambil mendengus kesal. Sehun hanya terkekeh kecil dan kemudian kembali ke sikap semulanya, yaitu datar.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan sambil terseyum-seyum. Entah kenapa mereka terasa seperti kembali ke dahulu. Ah~ semoga saja tidak akan terjadi konflik dalam hubungan mereka selanjutnya. :)

~END~

Wah~ bagaimana? Apa aneh? Terlalu sedikit? Tidak mengesankan?

Kuharap para reader mau menyukainya walaupun terjadi sebuah kesalahan dalam typo maupun lainnya. Terima kasih sudah membaca. Dan jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW -nya ya... :D


End file.
